This application relates to devices, techniques and materials related to carbon sequestration and renewable energy production from biomass waste.
The Aquatic plants and vegetative groundcover, particularly farms and forests are essential carbon dioxide collectors, natural habitats for countless wildlife, and sources of fiber for applications ranging from paper products to building materials. Devastation of forests on almost all continents has occurred because of non-native pest introductions and greenhouse gas exacerbated climatic changes that have made forests vulnerable to pestilence, fire, wind, flood, and drought damages.
Throughout South, Central, and North America forest fires have destroyed vast stands of trees that have been weakened or killed by drought and disease. This represents an enormous loss of pulp and building materials. Fires and rot also produce greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide and methane that further harm the global atmosphere. It is of paramount importance to provide practical solutions that enable rapid conversion of vegetative biomass into renewable supplies of fuels, electricity, and valuable materials before these materials are lost because of fires, decay, floods and erosion. A corollary objective is to facilitate rapid redevelopment of healthy forests, crops, and other groundcover and to facilitate production of fuel and sequestered carbon values from prescribed thinning and underbrush removal to improve forest conditions and to prevent the spread of harmful fires.